Lotnisko w stanie lowa
Mój wujek, wraz z ciocią odwiedzili mnie w moim domu w Atlancie. Wiesz, jak to z rodziną. Zaczęły się rozmowy na tematy typu "praca", "małżeństwo". Jednakże, sam nawet nie wiem kiedy, przeszliśmy do tematów o dziwnej, wręcz paranormalnej tematyce. Wtedy to mój wujek zaczął opowiadać swoją historię. Historię, która, jak powiedział, będzie go dręczyć aż do śmierci. Po dwóch minutach szybko mu przeszkodziłem i dorwałem swojego laptopa, ponieważ chciałem to wszystko zapisać. To są jego wspomnienia, niemalże słowo w słowo. Wybaczcie mi ten dziwny styl pisania. Zapisywałem język mówiony. Piszesz? Tak? Dobra, dobra... I co, przeczytają to twoi przyjaciele z Internetu? No cóż, w porządku, ale ostrzeż ich, że są to tylko wspomnienia starego człowieka. Ale, dobrze już. Od początku. 'A więc, w 1974 ukończyłem Fordham (prywatny uniwersytet amerykański w Nowym Jorku przyp. tłum.), i nie miałem pojęcia co ze sobą począć. Rozumiesz, to były inne czasy, mogliśmy bez wysiłku znaleźć pracę, Boże, pamiętam firmy, które wprost błagały, abyśmy dla nich pracowali. Jednakże wtedy nie chciałem jakiejś zasranej posady w biurowcu. Cierpliwie czekałem. Pewnego dnia, podczas lotu samolotem do twojej ciotki na święto Dziękczynienia, stwierdziłem że jestem zafascynowany złożonością systemów obsługujących samoloty i szeroko pojęte linie lotnicze. I to wystarczyło. Zdecydowałem, że zostanę kontrolerem lotów. Przed ukończeniem 27 lat, miałem już za sobą wszystkie niezbędne testy,szkolenia oraz certyfikaty potrzebne do pracy na tym stanowisku. ' Będąc kontrolerem lotów, masz nikłe szanse na możliwość wybrania lotniska, na którym będziesz pracować. Wiadomo, każdy z nas chciał posadę na JFK (port lotniczy w Nowym Jorku przyp. tłum) albo Hartsfield-Jacksom (port lotniczy w Atlancie przyp. tłum.), jednak dla świeżaków, były to tylko marzenia. A więc musiałem podjąć pracę na jakimś totalnym wypizdowie w stanie Iowa, o nazwie Atlantic. Była to dosłownie pojedyncza nitka asfaltu pośrodku oceanu kukurydzy, ale miałem swoje wydatki, a posada była dobrze opłacana. Na tak małych lotniskach zmiana trwała zazwyczaj 8 godzin, od 9 do 17, jednak to moje było tak niefortunnie usytuowane, że nad głowami cały czas przelatywały jakieś samoloty, więc musieliśmy trzymać warty aż do 4 rano w razie jakiegoś zdarzenia. Mówiąc trzymać wartę mam na myśli to, że musiałem siedzieć sam w wieży kontroli lotów, ponieważ ochroniarz wyznaczony na nocną zmianę, zazwyczaj spał w jedynym terminalu tego lotniska. Nie było tak źle, poważnie. Przynosiłem ze sobą książki, krzyżówki, spędzałem też mnóstwo czasu rozmawiając przez TELEFON z Twoją ciotką. Wiesz, że mówią, że praca kontrolera to jedna z najbardziej stresujących posad na świecie? Cóż, przez 99% czasu niemiłosiernie się nudziłem, a przez pozostały 1% nadzorowałem małe Cessny (Cessna Aircraft Company, jeden z najbardziej znanych producentów lekkich samolotów przyp. tłum.), lądujące na moim kukurydzianym pasie. Po co ci to mówię? Wiesz, po upływie około 3 miesięcy, coś zaczęło się dziać. Coś, co nawet dzisiaj sprawia, że... Oszczędzę ci biadolenia, o paranormalnych zdarzeniach, jednak to, co wydarzyło się na lotnisku, po prostu nie można nazwać normalnym. To był 20 luty 1979, pamiętam ten dzień, jakby był wczoraj. Typowa, zimowa noc w Iowa, wiatr, lodowate powietrze, ale brak śniegu. Miałem pracować aż do zamknięcia, pomimo tego, że nie mieliśmy żadnych lotów na rozkładzie. Około 1. w nocy otrzymałem przez radio wiadomość od małej Cessny około 50 km od lotniska. Lecieli przez na prawdę niezłą zamieć w Omaha i pilnie potrzebowali lądowania. Stwierdziłem, że wysiadywanie na wartach po nocach w końcu może się komuś przydać. Wyciągnąłem lornetkę, sprawdziłem widoczność i zacząłem naprowadzać samolot. Pomimo silnego wiatru udało im się bezpiecznie wylądować. Dla sprawdzenia, że wszystko było w porządku, jeszcze raz spojrzałem przez lornetkę i wtedy zobaczyłem ją po raz pierwszy. Po prostu szła wzdłuż pasa, tak jakby była na zwykłej ulicy. Była... kobietą? Cholera, nie wiem. Cóż, mnóstwo rzeczy się nie zgadzało. Po pierwsze, miała na sobie coś co wyglądało jak letnia sukienka, bądź jakaś luźna piżama, w dodatku, uwierz lub nie, była bez butów. Całkowicie bosa. Normalnemu człowiekowi nawet w lato było by zimno, gdyby paradował tak ubrany po ulicach miasta, a co dopiero zimą? W taki mróz? Wtedy zaczynasz się poważnie zastanawiać, co u licha robi tam ta osoba, spacerująca sobie po czynnym pasie startowym i jak do cholery się tam w ogóle znalazła? "Lot 84, tu Alex, wieża kontroli lotów, czy przypadkiem widzicie na pasie startowym kobietę idącą w stronę waszego samolotu?" - zapytałem pilota, który dopiero co wylądował. "Czekaj, niech sprawdzę." - odpowiedział. Wciąż obserwowałem wszystko przez lornetkę. Widziałem, jak pilot otworzył drzwi samolotu, a następnie z niego wysiadł. Zaczął iść w stronę kobiety. Nie żartuję, wtedy miałem z tego na prawdę niezły ubaw. Nic, co się tutaj do tej pory wydarzyło, nie było tak rozrywkowe. Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż usłyszę od pilota historię kobiety. Byłem gotów iść o zakład, że miała wypadek niedaleko lotniska. Cóż, pilot szedł w jej kierunku, patrząc przez lornetkę dojrzałem, że ona chyba coś do niego mówi. Widziałem, jak nachyla się do jego ucha i coś jakby mu szepcze. On stał tam jak skamieniały przez dobre 10 sekund nie wykonując żadnego ruchu. Ona, również nieruchoma, trzymała swoją twarz w odstępie może jednego centymetra od głowy mężczyzny. Nagle pilot wzdrygnął się, odskoczył od niej, obrócił się na pięcie i jak szalony popędził do samolotu. Zauważyłem, że śmigła maszyny zaczynają się obracać. Dopadłem radia. "Lot 84, co robicie?" Głucho. "Lot 84, powtarzam, co się dzieje?" Cisza. Nagle, samolot zaczął się poruszać, szybko przyspieszając. "Lot 84, nie macie zezwolenia na start, powtarzam, NIE WOLNO wam startować, macie ZAKAZ opuszczania lotniska!" Nie dosłyszałem jednak żadnej odpowiedzi, a ta przeklęta Cessna rozpędzała się i wystartowała. W sumie, nic nie mogłem zrobić, poza upewnieniem się, że w tym czasie nie było nad nami innych samolotów. Spróbowałem jeszcze raz. "Lot 84, tu wieża, co się dzieje?" Moje radio zaczęło wydawać urywane dźwięki. "u...u...ue....u..." To wszystko co mogłem wtedy usłyszeć. "Lot 84, powtórzcie, przerywa kontakt." ‘’Co za noc.’’, pomyślałem. Radio znów zaczęło białą transmisję. "u..uc...uc...UCIEKAJ. UCIEKAJ. UCIEKAJ. UCIEKAJ." "Lot 84, czy powiedzieliście uciekaj? Słaby kontakt. Proszę powtórzcie." Jednak radio nie wydało z siebie żadnych głosów, a samolot odleciał. Oklapłem na swoim krześle, próbując ogarnąć, to, co się przed chwilą stało. Uciekaj? Przed czym? O co tu do cholery chod... Urwałem w pół słowa, ponieważ nagle to do mnie dotarło. Na plecach poczułem krople zimnego potu. Kobieta. Chwyciłem lornetkę. Patrzyła prosto na mnie. Boże, prawie 200 metrów dalej, w nocy, jakimś cudem patrzyła się prosto na mnie. Jej oczy były niewiarygodnie szeroko otwarte, ciężko wyrazić to, jak wyglądała. Wiesz, jak wygląda ktoś, kto jest totalnie zaskoczony i wytrzeszcza oczy tak mocno jak to tylko możliwie? Właśnie taki miała wzrok. Co więcej, w jej przypadku, te otwarte oczy wydawały się być jeszcze większe. Dużo większe, niż u reszty ludzi. Patrzyła się prosto na mnie. "Co do ch..." mruknąłem. Dokładnie wtedy zaczęła biec w stronę mojej wieży. Nie był to żaden jogging, ona wręcz pędziła z oszałamiającą prędkością, wydawało mi się, że niemal nie dotyka ziemi. Wciąż na mnie patrzyła. Przysięgam, takich ciarek nie miałem jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Wiesz, nie tak łatwo mnie przestraszyć. Cholera jasna, spędziłem 6 lat na wojnie w Wietnamie. Byłem świadkiem ludzkich tragedii, widziałem porozrywane od pocisków ciała, twarze pełne niedowierzania, wykrzywione w grymasie śmierci. Jednak w tamtej sytuacji było coś... coś, czego nie dało się po prostu wytłumaczyć. Pilot krzyczący przez radio, żebym uciekał, biegnąca w moją stronę kobieta i ten jej wzrok… coś było tutaj bardzo nie tak. "Joe, jesteś tam? JOE!?" Wychrypiałem przez radio. Joe, to nasz nocny ochroniarz. Nie odpowiadał. Cholera... Spojrzałem przez okno dokładnie w momencie, w którym kobieta wbiegała do mojej wieży. Usłyszałem trzask stalowych drzwi na dole. Nie wiedziałem, co mam robić. Szczerze. Nie była to sytuacja w żaden sposób nadająca się do racjonalnego wytłumaczenia, wiesz? Gdyby był to jakiś terrorysta, czy coś, wiedziałbym dokładnie co mam robić, ale to... Ta sytuacja wręcz wiała grozą. To chyba ten kompletny brak możliwości odnalezienia się w zaistniałym położeniu spowodował, że jedyne o czym myślałem to: ukryć się. Zamknąłem się w łazience, natychmiast zamykając drzwi na klucz. Podczas, gdy przekręcałem zamek, usłyszałem otwierające się drzwi do pomieszczenia, w którym przed chwilą byłem. Z pewnością doskonale znasz horrory twojego pokolenia. Mam na myśli sceny, w których bohaterowie chowają się w zakamarkach swojego mieszkania, słysząc ciche kroki domowego intruza, w kulminacyjnym momencie nagle wyskakującego zza ściany. Cóż, tutaj było zupełnie odwrotnie. Gdy tylko usłyszałem otwierające się drzwi, zaczął się totalny chaos. Próbowałem wyjrzeć przez dziurkę od klucza, ale jedyne, co mogłem dostrzec, to cień przemieszczający się po pomieszczeniu z nadludzką szybkością. Wszystkiemu towarzyszył okropny hałas. Przysięgam, byłem tak zaszokowany, że w pewnym momencie gotów byłem już otworzyć drzwi do toalety, żeby zobaczyć co się tam dzieje. W ułamku sekundy cień pojawił się przed drzwiami mojego schronienia i uderzył w nie z taką siłą, że poleciałem na plecy. Byłem absolutnie przerażony, niemal sparaliżowany strachem. Bałem się podnieść, kończyny odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim zorientowałem się, że wszystko ucichło. Nic. Cisza. Mógłbym teraz udawać chojraka i opowiadać, że wyszedłem z łazienki zaraz potem, jednak nie. Przyznaję się, siedziałem tam całą noc, czekając na poranną zmianę. Około 7:45 usłyszałem znajomy głos wykrzykujący w zdziwieniu "Co do chuja?" To Clark, kontroler z porannej zmiany. Otworzyłem drzwi, aby ujrzeć obraz tak niespotykany, że aż do dziś pamiętam każdy detal. Pomieszczenie było niemal zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi. Rozszarpane radia, z których wystawały strzępki kabli, porwane papiery, radar wydawał się być rozdarty na strzępy. Powiadomiliśmy policję, która po kilkudziesięciu minutach zjawiła się na miejscu. Zdałem szczegółowy raport. 11 dni zajęło naprawienie wszystkich szkód i doprowadzenie pomieszczenia do stanu pełnej funkcjonalności. Ochroniarz, który tamtej nocy pełnił wartę, został zwolniony. Szefostwo zaczęło nawet rozważać opcję założenia monitoringu (wiem, wiem, w dzisiejszych czasach to standard, ale w tamtych latach, było to bardzo rzadko spotykane rozwiązanie). Policjanci nie mieli zielonego pojęcia co z tym wszystkim począć. Pouczyli nas jedynie, alby informować ich natychmiast o każdym podejrzanym zdarzeniu. 11 dniowa przerwa przydała mi się, abym poskładał do kupy swą zszarganą tamtymi wydarzeniami psychikę. Pod koniec przymusowego urlopu, byłem już niemal przekonany, że za wszystkie zniszczenia odpowiada chora psychicznie kobieta, być może uciekinierka z jakiegoś zakładu dla czubków? Wymyślałem każde rozwiązanie, tylko po to, żeby móc zasnąć, to chyba normalne, prawda? Wróciłem do pracy 4 Marca. Byłem nieco zmartwiony, gdyż dalej pracowałem na nocnej zmianie, przekonywałem jednak samego siebie, że ktokolwiek tu był, już go dawno nie ma i więcej nie wróci. Następny miesiąc był totalnie przeplatany, dokładnie tak jak lubię. W stanie Iowa zapowiadano potężną śnieżycę. Większość lotów została odwołana, jednak niektóre samoloty wciąż były w powietrzu, więc musiałem być w pracy. Nie podobało mi się to, ponieważ widoczność była kiepska i gdyby jakiś samolot uderzył w wieżę, byłoby po mnie. Chciałbym, żeby to była najgorsza rzecz jaka mogła mi się przytrafić. Około 11 w nocy, kiedy śnieżyca rozhulała się na dobre, otrzymałem wiadomość na radio od niewielkiego prywatnego samolotu odrzutowego, oddalonego o jakieś 70 kilometrów. Dopadły ich silne turbulencje i piloci stwierdzili, że najlepiej będzie wylądować na naszym lotnisku. Cóż, Pomimo tego, że samolot był stosunkowo niewielki, w świetle prawa i tak był zbyt duży, tutaj wylądować. Jednak, była to sytuacja alarmowa, więc można było nieco nagiąć przepisy. "Lot 676, macie pozwolenie na lądowanie, jednakże musimy pozostać w ciągłym kontakcie, pogoda daje się we znaki, przyjęliście?" "Oczywiście, po prostu położymy tego malucha spać, a jak." Padał na prawdę gęsty śnieg. Dzięki Bogu, ekipa odśnieżająca oczyściła cały pas z zalegającego białego puchu, zaraz przed odjazdem do domu, więc warunki do lądowania były całkiem przyzwoite. Cóż, wtedy byliśmy bardziej wyluzowani, nikt nie przestrzegał przepisów za wszelką cenę. Spojrzałem na pas lotniska, aby upewnić się, że jest pusty. Wtedy, całkiem znikąd, kiedy już o niej zapomniałem, pojawiła się. Poruszała się bardzo powoli wzdłuż pasa, około 80 metrów od mojej wieży. Jej bose stopy powoli i niedbale szurały po lodowatym asfalcie. Najgorsze było to, że wciąż patrzyła się prosto na mnie. Znów ten pieprzony, szaleńczy wzrok. Wtedy dopiero zorientowałem się, że najbardziej niepokojącą rzeczą w jej oczach był fakt, że ona nigdy nie mrugała. Patrzyłem na nią dobre dwie minuty, wiatr i śnieg biły o jej twarz, a ona wciąż nie mrugnęła ani razu. To było tak, jakby nie chciała stracić nawet jednej jebanej milisekundy patrzenia wprost na mnie. "Mój Boże" "Lot 676, utrzymaj wysokość, powtarzam, utrzymaj wysokość, czekaj na kolejne instrukcje." "Wieża, tu 676, odmawiam, nie możemy utrzymać wysokości z tak silnym wiatrem czołowym. Musimy lądować, mamy pozwolenie? Jesteśmy 6 minut od celu. Nie mogłem ryzykować życia ludzi w samolocie. Musiałem pomóc im wylądować, bez względu na to, co chodziło po pasie lotniska. "Macie pozwolenie na lądowanie, 676" Odłożyłem radio i spojrzałem za okno. Była może 10 metrów ode mnie, zbliżała się do wieży. Chociaż, pomimo tego, że pod żadnym pozorem nie powinienem w takiej sytuacji opuszczać swojego stanowiska, szybko zbiegłem na parter i zamknąłem drzwi wejściowe na klucz. Wiedziałem że jest blisko, wiedziałem, że nadchodzi. Kiedy wbiegłem z powrotem na górę, usłyszałem radio. "Wieża, podchodzimy do lądowania, proszę o ewentualne korekty." "3 stopnie w prawo, odbiór!" "Odebrałem, widzimy już światła, do zobaczenia za chwilę." Spojrzałem w górę i w oddali widziałem już samolot. Po kobiecie nie pozostał nawet ślad. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Sądziłem, że będę mógł uporać się z tą sprawą po bezpiecznym lądowaniu Jeta. W tym samym momencie, donośny huk przerwał moje rozmyślanie. Nie chciałem w to uwierzyć, ale słyszałem trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych. Jak to? Przecież dosłownie przed chwilą zamknąłem je na klucz! Byłem tego w 100% pewny. Po ciele po raz kolejny przeszły mnie najstraszniejsze w życiu ciarki, na plecach po raz kolejny poczułem zimny pot. Tym razem odczucie było wielokrotnie spotęgowane. Gdzieś w najgłębszych otchłaniach umysłu zaczynała doskwierać mi myśl, że czymkolwiek ona jest, to na pewno nie człowiekiem. Przynajmniej nie w pełni. Moja pierwsza myśl: zamknąć się w łazience. A co z samolotem? Tak mój instynkt przetrwania walczył z instynktem samozachowawczym. Nie, nie mogę opuścić stanowiska. Muszę tu być, nie mogę narazić tych ludzi na niebezpieczeństwo. Kroki na klatce schodowej robiły się coraz głośniejsze. Ona... Ta kobieta, ta istota, przynajmniej nie biegła. Jednak złowrogi odgłos kroków powodował, że pomyślałem, iż ona specjalnie mocno uderza dogami o schody, po to, żeby mnie przerazić. "676, tu wieża, widzę was, możecie podchodzić do lądowania." Usłyszałem, jak otworzyły się za mną drzwi. Wtedy też zorientowałem się, jak bardzo jestem przerażony. Wiesz, teraz mam 70 na karku i nie wstydzę się przyznać, do jakiego stopnia w tamtym momencie opanował mnie lęk. Byłem tak struchlały, że bałem się nawet odwrócić, dasz wiarę? Po prostu nie mogłem stawić czoła trwodze i temu co było za mną. To dziwne, ponieważ, zawsze byłem racjonalistą, i zawsze zachowywałem trzeźwość umysłu. Zawsze. Czy to po środku dżungli w Wietnamie, gdzie dookoła czaił się nieprzyjaciel, czy to na autostradzie, gdzie o mały włos nie wpadłem pod koła 18 kołowej ciężarówce. Zawsze spokojny. A teraz? Gapiłem się w moje radio trzęsąc się jak osika, byłem niezdolny od odwrócenia głowy. Jestem pewien, że Twoi przyjaciele z Internetu będą się teraz śmiać, śmiać się z mojej reakcji, ale gwarantuję wam, większość z was zachowałaby się tak samo. Po prostu ciało odmawia posłuszeństwa. "Wieża, 30 sekund do lądowania, podchodzimy." Powoli nacisnąłem przycisk, moja szczęka tak drżała ze strachu, że zęby dosłownie głośno stukały. "Cz-czysto." wymamrotałem. Wtedy poczułem zimny oddech na moim karku. Była dokładne za mną, oddychając powoli. Mogłem niemal poczuć jej usta poruszające się milimetr od mojego ucha. Pamiętasz, jak byłeś dzieciakiem i ktoś za twoimi plecami robił do ciebie miny a ty w dziwny sposób mogłeś to wyczuć? Czułem jej gębę milimetr obok mojego ucha, jednakże nawet kątem oka nie mogłem jej dostrzec. Byłem porażony, wręcz sparaliżowany ze strachu. Przyznaję, wielokrotnie bywało mi z tego powodu wstyd. Ale teraz jak na to patrzę, chyba nikt nie zareagowałby inaczej. To po prostu było nie z tego świata, rozumiesz? "Chodź na dół...... na dwór.... na dół... chodź...." Szeptała m ido ucha. W zaistniałej sytuacji pomyślałbyś, że usłyszenie jej głosu, powinno nieco rozluźnić napiętą do granic niemożliwości atmosferę, albo przynajmniej rozwiać obawy jakiegoś paranormalnego zjawiska, dowieść, że to prawdziwa kobieta, która jest po prostu psychicznie chora. Jednak ten głos... Ten głos był tak inny od wszystkiego, co do tej pory słyszałem. Nie jestem pisarzem, nie potrafię go opisać. Był... zimny, wręcz nieludzki. Ale najbardziej przeraził mnie gniew, którym aż ociekał. Pomimo szeptu, byłem w stanie wyczuć żądzę mordu, zemsty. I jeszcze jedno, nawet nie wiem, jak mam to ubrać w słowa. W tym głosie brakowało czegoś, co miał każdy inny głos. Nie wiem, w tym głosie brakowało dźwięku istoty żywej. "Wylądowaliśmy! Wieża, 676 na asfalcie. Obyś miał tam kilka kubków gorącej czekolady." Kobieta za mną odsunęła się do tyłu i jak mi się zdawało zaczęła uciekać. Zmusiłem się do odwrócenia za siebie dokładnie w momencie, aby uchwycić jej bose nogi, znikające w czeluściach wyjścia. "676 witamy." Powiedziałem do radio. Pomimo tego, że nie miałem jeszcze władzy w nogach, czułem jakby nie były moje, podniosłem się i spojrzałem przez okno. Spodziewałem się ujrzeć uciekającą kobietę, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Pomyślałem, że wciąż jest w budynku. Tym razem udało mi się wezwać przez radio ochroniarza, który pojawiwszy się po chwili, obszedł budynek dookoła, nie znajdując jednak śladu po tej istocie. Delikatną ulgę zacząłem odczuwać dopiero po pojawieniu się policji. Funkcjonariusze dokładnie przeczesali budynek, niestety, nie zauważyli nic podejrzanego. Jednak na zewnątrz dostrzegli ślady stóp, prowadzące od pobliskiego pola kukurydzy w stronę wieży, nie doszukali się śladów prowadzących w drugą stronę. Wyobraź sobie wtedy moją sytuację, po prostu pomyśl o tym przez kilka minut. Jesteś jedynym, który widział tą kobietę, nazywam to kobietą. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby policjanci nie posądzili mnie o osuszanie butelek brandy w pracy. To, co wydarzyło się w wieży, postanowiłem zatrzymać dla siebie, do czasu, aż będę mógł udowodnić obecność istoty nawiedzającej lotnisko. Mogłem odejść z pracy, to prawda, ale poważnie, zrobiłbyś to? Pewnie nie. To znaczy, tak, to były dwa na prawdę paranormalne zajścia, dwa bardzo niebezpieczne zajścia, ale nigdy nie poczułem się tak, jakby zagrożone było moje życie. Zdecydowałem się kontynuować pracę na tym lotnisku. Zima i tak się kończyła. Nadejście wiosny przyniosło ze sobą horrory, przy których zimowe mary, to bajki dla niemowlaków... Kategoria:Opowiadania